Falling for Lindy
by peacemaker88
Summary: Garrett and Lindy have been best friends since third grade. What happens when Garrett falls for Lindy? What happens when they both go to the school fall dance?


**Hey. So I was scrolling through the I didn't do it episode Falling for who and I saw this picture of Lindy and Garrett and this story came to me. Before you start reading this, know that I didn't watch the episode yet so I don't know if this is exactly what happens. I mentioned a little of Jogan in there to satisfy the Jogan shippers out there. This is my version of what happens told in Garrett's P.O.V. I'm thinking of doing one for what happens at the dance with Logan and Jasmine and Delia and Brandon. Tell me what you think in the comments. Remember, I love you all and that's al I have to say. **

I never thought I feel this way about her. She one's my best friend and she's also my other's best friend's sister. I have known her since we were eight years old and she pushed down the slide when I was too scared to go down it. We became friends after I finally worn her and the others to let me eat lunch with them. Every time people asked me about her, I always refer to her as one of my best friends or Logan's sister. That's it. I always thought of her as one of the people in our group. Never did I think I could ever have a romantic interest in her. That would be weird. We're best friends and that's it.

But all that changed. Now I no longer see her as a friend. I see her as this sweet, cute, funny, amazing, and special girl that I hang out with every day. Now I feel knots in my stomach and my heart beating out of control whenever I talk to her or even see her. I don't know when I fell for her but I did. It seems like I just woke up one morning and then it hits me: I like my best friend. It was crazy. But I can't control how I feel so I just shove it in the back of my mind and pretend we're only friends even though I feel like we're much more. It's kinda funny.

This is the longest I kept a secret not counting the secret that Jasmine likes Logan since I let out of the bag since Lindy asks me. But she look so pretty and I couldn't stand leaving her in the dark about her best friend is secretly crushing on her brother; that would be wrong. Of course, keeping the secret that I actually like her as more than a friend is also wrong but I'm not going to ruin a seven year friendship just because I don't think of her as a friend. No it's more important for her to find the guy of her dreams which is clearly isn't me than to be selfish and take advantage of her.

But the truth is no guy deserves her. Not even me. The truth is ever since she got rid of her glasses and got a little a bit more fashionable, guys have been throwing themselves at her. And that's what makes me want to punch all those guys until they're uncounious. They only like her because she's pretty. They don't care for the fact that ever since she was little, she wanted to be a writer or the fact that she loves gymnastics, or the fact that ever since she was little, she dreamed of making the world a more peaceful place. No all they care about is being able to kiss her whenever they could. In fact, it seems the only reason her boyfriends ever shown an interest in her is to make out with her. I heard one time her ex-boyfriend said the only reason he likes Lindy is because she's a good kisser. That boy ended with a black eye and a broken ribcage. Of course that's only because Logan also overheard him and hit him before I could.

Now I'm standing at the back of gym at the Fall dance looking at her. She was wearing a coral pink dress that made her skin look tan and she was wearing neutral colored heels that showcased how long her legs were. She was talking to Jasmine and Delia about things only girls would talk about. But I couldn't stop thinking about how pretty she look in that dress with her long blonde hair in soft curls. All I wanted to do was go over there and kiss her. To hold her hand in public and scare off any guys that look at her twice. But I couldn't because we're only friends and that's it.

Then I saw her head to the refreshments table and that's when it strikes me. If I don't ask her now, some other numbskull idiot boy would ask her out and then I would lose the little chance if I had any with her. I would have to watch her hold hands with him, hug him, and even kiss him. I shuddered at the thought of her kissing another guy. It's now or never. So without a second thought, I headed towards the refreshments table.

``Hey.'', I heard myself saying to her. It was weird. It didn't sound like my voice. It was the voice that was more confident. ``Hey.'', Lindy said, taking a bit of the chocolate covered strawberry. I cleared my throat. ``So where's your date?'', I ask with a hint of jealousy in my voice. She didn't notice. ``I didn't come with a date. Thought it would be more fun to hang out with my friends.'', she replied, putting another chocolate covered strawberry onto her plate. I smiled at her. ``So, you heading to the dance floor later?'', I asked, gesturing to the dance floor behind us. She turned her head to the direction I'm pointing to. ``Yeah. Why?'', Lindy asked suspiciously. I shrugged. ``You know, wondering if you'll save a dance for me; that's all.'' Lindy gave me a soft and shy smile before speaking. ``How about now?'', she asked, stretching her arm out to me. I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Her hand felt warm in mind.

When we reached the dance floor, a slow song was playing and everyone was pairing off. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Logan and Jasmine dancing together but I could be wrong. Lindy looked at me shyly before putting her arms around my shoulders and I put my hands on her waist. We swayed slowly to the music, keeping our gaze on each other. ``So, any reason why you didn't go with a date?'', Lindy asked casually. ``I wanted to go with this one girl but I don't think I could ask her out.'', I answered. ``Why not?'', Lindy asked, looking up at me. I smiled. ``I don't think she feels that way about me. And besides she's my friend and that would be weird.'', I say, hoping I wasn't revealing too much about her. Lindy looked at me surprised. ``Is it Delia?'', she asks, keeping her gaze to the floor. I nearly fainted. ``Delia? No way; she's like a sister to me. No way I can actually like her that way. Besides, she got Brandon.'', I said, pointing to Delia and Brandon who were dancing near us. Lindy turned her head towards them and smiled before turning to me. ``I guess you're right. But the only girl friends you have is Delia, Jasmine, and me. And you don't like Jasmine and now I know you don't like Delia, so that leaves me.'', she says, looking at me with an expression of shock, flattered, and happiness. ``Yeah, you're something special Lindy.'', I say taking both her hands in mine before spinning her out and spinning herself back to me. ``Wow, Garrett, I didn't know you could dance like that. '', Lindy said, looking at me breathless. I chuckled. ``If you think that's something, then you should watch this.'', I said before spinning her out one more time before I dipped her. ``Wow, correction: you're a great dancer.'', Lindy said, looking at me amazed. I bit the inside of my cheek. ``So Garrett about liking me more than a friend?'', Lindy begins, looking at me nervously. I nodded for her to continue. ``I want you to know I like you too.'', she says shyly, blushing. I put my hands back on her waist and she put her hands on my shoulders. I leaned in closer to her and she leans in too and soon our lips met in the middle. I taste the strawberry lip gloss on her lips and smiled. I could feel fireworks and I felt myself getting really warm like someone pour honey my body with honey. Eventually we pulled back for air and stared at each other amazed. ``Wow Garrett, was that your first kiss?'', Lindy asks, looking at me. I nodded. She smiles. ``Was it good?'', she asks again. I answer by leaning in to kiss her again.

The rest of that night, we just danced and talked until the dance was over at 10 p.m. I walked Lindy home and kissed her goodnight after Logan went in. She smiles at me before going inside and I feel the happiest I ever felt in my short life. I drove home just thinking about what happened. When I went to bed later that night, I fell asleep peacefully, happy to know that my best friend likes me too.


End file.
